Fishing Through Open Doors!
by Angel and GG Partners In Crime
Summary: Angel and GG are two average girls that can be seen always going to a rundown building. However, behind those doors opened with a special key, they hang with their favorite characters! But what happens when one of them suggests to use it INSIDE the house?
1. What Else can it Do?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Now as you all probably know from the profile(Or not, like I really care), I am the ever lovable and ever crazy GG! So yeah...Fear it, I guess. Anyway, this is a little story that Angel-chan and I are co-writing(well technically co-writing plot...I'M the one writing it...). Oh yeah, category WILL change with each chapter, since this is gonna cross over with every anime and manga that we've seen. But when we hit a certain chapter, it WILL stay that way. But other than that, just check the Naruto cross over section all the time. Now Disclaimer, if you will!**

**Disclaimer: GG and Angel own nothing. If they say they do, then you have every right to smack them upside the head with a tuna.**

* * *

Two girls were walking down the street, one with brown hair shoulder length curly hair and the other with reddish brown hair tied up in a high ponytail with side swept bangs over her left eye. The two both had green eyes, but the reddish haired ones were seaweed green while the brown haired ones were emerald green. Both were laughing like there was no tomorrow, and enjoying the time the spring day outside.

"So really now, that's what you did to the guy?!" exclaimed the reddish haired one. The one next to her nodded her head enthusiastically, giving off a very hyper energy.

"More or less yeah! I just grabbed him by the collar and said 'Bitch if you don't get outta my way I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass it ain't even funny!'" she said, re-enacting for her friend the scenario. She continued laughing, wiping away tears from how long she had been going at it.

"Wow GG, I always knew you would say something like that, but that's just…wow!" She said, calming down slightly. The girl named GG gave her a goofy grin, and soon stopped in front of a building.

"Well, here we are!" she said, gesturing to the rundown building like she always did. It was a normal building, nothing out of place. But the things that went on in there were, well….

"You've got the key right?" Asked the girl. GG pulled out a silver key, decorated with a flower design with the hiragana for otaku inscribed on it.

"Angel-chan, by asking me if I have it, you've insulted me and my otaku ways! How could I ever forget something as precious as the otaku key?!"

"Just making sure." She said, holding up her hands as a sign of peace.

"Good." And with that, GG inserted the key into the lock of the old building and turned. The door opened, revealing not a dark, damp room like it should, but a warm, energetic living room, very much like that of an apartment. The two teens entered the house, and together shouted their welcoming.

"WE'RE HOME!!"

"WHO MISSED US?!" GG shouted afterwards. Soon, sliding down the railing of the stairwell, came a blond blur of orange and black.

"ANGEL-CHAN!!" It shouted, and then proceeded to glomp her, which caused her to spin around in a circle.

"Hey Naruto! You've been good today?" Angel asked him, ruffling his hair.

"Of course I have! Aren't I always good?" He asked her playfully. She laughed at him, giving him her own hug.

"What? No love for me? I freaking made this place you know!" GG shouted, though she always went through this. Kinda like a welcome home headache.

"Yes, and we're all glad that you two are keeping us hostage here." Said a voice. GG turned to face a boy with onyx eyes and dark hair that somehow miraculously shaped itself as a duck's behind.

"Oh shut it you. No one cares what you think anyway."

"That's not what the fan ratings say."

"That's all fangirls and you know it! Besides, shouldn't you be screwing Sakura right about now? Or do I have to force you two like last time?" GG said, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously. The boy in front of her slightly blushed, remembering exactly what happened last time.

"No…" he answered quietly.

"That's a good Uchiha! Now why don't you go and do something useful for me Sasuke? Like my math homework!" She said, trying to push her homework onto him. Of course, he just scoffed at this and walked away. "Oi bitch! Don't you walk away from me! I have violence and hentai on my side damn it!"

"I knew you two were home when I heard shouting." Said another voice. The two girls turned to see a pink haired girl with green eyes coming towards them.

"Of course you know we're home when there's shouting! It's our way of letting the world know that we're here Sakura! I thought you were the smart one of Team 7?" Asked GG, which earned her a few indignant shouts from the other two members.

"I am, but that doesn't mean anything when it's you two."

"Well, can't argue with those facts. Now who wants pancakes?" GG asked, completely ignoring the fact that it was five in the afternoon.

"Isn't it a little lat for pancakes?" Sasuke, the killjoy of everything, asked.

"You can never have pancakes too late!"

"Amen!" Chorused Angel.

"See? Now let's go get us some pancakes!" And with that, GG walked into the kitchen with the others hot on her heels. Sakura eyed the otaku key swinging proudly around her neck and finally voiced a question that was bugging her for quite some time now.

"Hey GG?"

"Yes?"

"If that otaku key can open up this building to this place, what would it do to doors in this house?"

GG stopped her rummaging in the fridge to ponder that question. "You know, I've never really thought of it. Let's see what happens!" She then ran up the steps to a room that was primarily used to keep the weapons used by their friends and themselves. Though GG kept hers on her at all times, she still had back-up ones for those other times. GG entered the key into the lock and twisted it. Something clicked within the door, though nothing on the outer side changed.

"Well? Someone open it!" Angel said, glancing from behind GG since she was shorter then her. Which was odd, since she was older than her.

"I'll do it!" Naruto said, and soon opened the door. What lay before them was not a room full of weapons, but a peaceful looking countryside, with gentle clouds rolling through the sky.

"Wow…It's so peaceful…" Sakura whispered, almost afraid to break the beauty that the other world held. What came up before them though was a completely different appearance. A girl soon appeared in front of them, her reddish brown hair combed to two sides. She glared up at them, blue eyes filled with rage and hatred.

"Liars!" She screamed at them, almost chopping their heads off with her cleaver. The group luckily ducked before she had the chance, slamming the door in her face.

"Okay…Never mind that last sentence!" Sakura said, heart pounding. The group nodded, agreeing to never mention that again. GG, however, was deep in thought, thinking over what had just happened. She suddenly realized who it was, and screamed for joy.

"What?!" Angel asked urgently, wanting to know why her friend was screaming and jumping for joy.

"This key can open up to different worlds if we use it in this house!" GG shouted, hugging the key to her chest and never letting go.

"Really? Cuz I could really use a place to hide out for a while." Naruto said, remembering the magna and all its evils that it was bringing upon him.

"Oh sure! Let me just lock up this world." GG said, and with that turned the lock to the weapons room, returning it to normal.

"What world was that anyway?"

"That was Higurashi no Naku Koro ni." GG explained, knowing all about it after having been a dedicated fan for quite some time.

"I see…So where to next?" Angel asked.

"How about…Right here?" GG asked, gesturing to a door right across the hall. The group shrugged in agreement, not really caring where they went to. GG inserted the key into the lock and turned, causing the door to click. She opened the door, to reveal yet again another countryside.

"Alright, if this is another gore anime I'm leaving!" Naruto said, slowly backing away from the door.

"Nay, I think this is just a peaceful one. Kinda like Lucky Star!" GG said, referring to another anime she watched.

"Oh. Alright then! See ya guys later!" Naruto said, and jumped through the door. GG was about to close the door when Angel suddenly stopped her.

"GG."

"Yeah Angel-chan?"

"I think we just sent him into Inuyasha."

"So?"

"So? Naraku's in there! He's gonna absorb and kill Naruto!" Angel said, shaking her friend. GG's eyes opened wide as she understood.

"OH SNAP I JUST KILLED NARUTO!!" She shouted, beginning to run around in a circle.

"Technically you just sent him off to his doom." Sasuke said, again being a killjoy.

"Either way!" She replied, digging through the weapons in the room. Sakura walked over to her, glancing over her shoulder.

"What're you looking for?"

"This!" She said, and proudly held out a fishing pole. The group stared at it, wondering what in the name of God she was going to do with it.

"A fishing pole?" Sasuke asked skeptically, not really believing that stupidity could sink this low.

"Yes a fishing pole! Got a problem with that bitch?" She shouted, marching over to the door.

"What're you going to do with it?"

"This!" She said, and cast her line into the door. "This way, we'll catch Naruto in no time flat!"

"Oh this sounds like fun! Let me grab my pole too!" Angel said, and ran off to find her pole.

"Grab my Inuyasha hat for me please!" GG shouted, sitting and making herself comfortable at the doorway.

"Got it!" Angel said, running back with a pole in hand and a red hat with a Shippo plush keychain in the other.

"Thank you!" GG said, and took the hat from her.

"So what'd we do now?" Sakura asked her.

"Now we wait for a bite, and hope that it's Naruto." GG said, and the two friends plus anime characters sat back to wait for their first bite.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So yeah...Updates on this are probably going to be sporatic as hell because A) I really don't have time, B) When I DO have time I just procrastinate it away, and C)...Do I even have a C? Ah well, I know there's some other reason. So don't expect much coming from here. Maybe once a month, possibly more if I get more written. Leave reviews, and you'll receive your very own otaku key!(Oh yeah, you KNOW you want to get one). Until then, JAA MATA!!


	2. Dogs, Foxes, and Wolves Oh My!

**A/N: I know, I'm a terrible person for keeping you all waiting. But you know what? I have procrastination problems and the attention span of a small rodent. So yeah. Anyway, here's to a new chapter! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: GG and Angel do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. If they did, they'd be billionares, and GG would have made them into hentai series.**

**Me:-_-' While true, we didn't really need to broadcast that. So who wrote that?! Come on, show yourselves! Ah screw it, it's story time.**

* * *

GG sighed. "I'm bored!" she shouted, still sitting at the edge of the door that was now known as the Inuyasha Door. She and Angel had discovered that by using the otaku key, they could open doors to other worlds. Unfortunately, their friend Naruto had gone through the same door, being brought closer to a doom by Naraku. And so, our two friends were sitting at the door's edge, fishing poles in hand, waiting for a bite.

"How could you be bored? It's only been five minutes." Sasuke pointed out, being another of their so called "friends". Though they liked to think of him as more of a punching bag and lemon provider.

"I have a short attention span, that's how!" She retorted, not even bothering to try and say something that made her sound more intelligent.

"There's no way you could have that short of an attention span." Sakura commented, the other half to their lemon provision. As the saying goes, "When in doubt, force the duck haired idiot and pink haired female together in a room to produce hentai for the world!" Or something along those lines.

"What're we talking about?" GG asked, tilting her head to the side and showing all sincerity in not knowing what they were speaking about. The two gave her odd looks, both believing that stupidity had reached a new level.

"I stand corrected…" Sakura muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Of course you stand corrected Sakura! You're not a Mary Sue like Chicken Ass over here!" GG said brightly, jerking her thumb at said person. Sasuke immediately fumed at the comment.

"I am not a Mary Sue!"

"Sure you are! You've got all the traits of one!"

"I am not a girl!"

"Fine, you're a Gary Stu! Even though you're girly looking enough to be a Mary Sue…." GG mumbled under her breath, though loud enough to be heard by all in the room. Sasuke became furious at that, while Angel and Sakura were snickering and giggling at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you're a very girly looking male! Just like a Gary Stu!"

"Am not! And who the hell came up with that name?!"

"Dunno, but whoever did is a genius!"

"And why's that?!"

"Cuz it gives me another name to call you Cockatoo!"

"Well…your mom!"

"Your parakeet!"

"I don't have one!"

"GG…."

"Well you should because it would match your hair!"

"GG."

"Why are you always making cracks about my hair?!"

"GG!"

"Because those jokes are timeless classics! Like the ones about George Bush!"

"GG PAY ATTENTION DAMN IT!!" Angel shouted out at the top of her lungs, finally grabbing her friend's attention.

"What?!"

"You have a bite." Angel said, pointing at the line that was jerking forward. GG rushed to reel in whatever was on the end of it, hoping that it was something good.

"I hope we got a demon!" she shouted, having almost reeled whatever was on the end in.

"Don't you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked, reminding her of their original plotline.

"Yeah him too." She added on a side note, not really caring since she had successfully reeled in the person.

"The hell?! What's the big idea?!" Shouted a young boy standing in front of them, hook caught in the fabric of his left shoulder. He had long, flowing silver-blue hair with dog ears the same color sticking out from his head. He glared at all inhabitants of the room, seemingly intimidating with his red cloak and pants, a sword at his waist. However, the two girls were not intimidated at all.

"Yay! We got Inuyasha!" Angel said, jumping happily up and down.

"Yay! I've always wanted a puppy!" GG said, hugging him tightly. Inuyasha stared down at her, and then looked back at Sasuke and Sakura, giving them a look that said 'Who the hell is this and why is she hugging me?"

"You don't really want to know." Sakura answered in response to his look. He gave a slight nod, and went back to staring around the room. However, Sasuke being the ass that he is had to go and ruin the moment.

"GG, we need to catch _Naruto_. Not a demon….person…whatever he is." Sasuke said, not even trying to remember his name. Inuyasha, being the hot head he is, did not like the lack of appreciation. But before he could take out Tetsusaiga and give him the beating he deserved, GG saw the sense in that sentence.

"Oh yeah….Whoops! Wrong one!" She said, and then proceeded to shove him back through the door. Inuyasha landed flat on his butt, making a lovely thumping sound when he hit the ground.

"Watch where you're shoving people!" He shouted up to her, getting up and brushing himself off. He then proceeded to walk off, still grumbling about being mistreated by the women he meets.

"Sorry Inuyasha!" GG shouted out to him, hoping that with his dog ears he heard. When she was sure he either hadn't or had chose to ignore her, she went back to her pole, only to be jerked forward again.

"This is him for sure!" She said, and then reeled in another person, though it wasn't Naruto. This man was dressed in purple monk robes, a staff in his hand, hair pulled back into a ponytail. He looked around, eyes falling onto the lovely young ladies of the room.

"Why I must have done good in my life to end up here!" He said, and strode over to the three girls. He took the hand of Sakura, kneeling before her. He kissed the back of her hand, then gazed deeply into her eyes. "Hello my dear. My name is Miroku, and would you so kindly tell me your name?"

Sakura was blushing a bright red, staring straight back at him. "I-It's S-Sakura." She replied, stammering at the suddenness of this.

"Ah Sakura, what a lovely name for someone of your beauty. Tell me, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" He asked, giving her a look of pureness. Her blush increased tenfold at this, and one of the other three occupants finally lost their temper. Angel began to count down until Miroku went flying.

"Three….Two…."

"One!" GG shouted, stepping aside so as not to be knocked in with Miroku. He looked up at the two girls, who were now waving good-bye to him. He then drew his attention back to Sakura, only to be met by a fist of a jealous and overprotective 'teammate'.

"She's bearing my children bitch!" Sasuke shouted after Miroku had flown through the door and landed in a tree.

"It was worth a shot!" Miroku said, trying to disentangle himself from said tree.

"At least you've got Sango and your three children!" GG shouted after Sasuke had left the doorway.

"You can never have too many children!" Miroku shouted back, finally getting part of his robe out of a limb.

"Pervert!" Came the sound of Sakura's voice from inside. Angel gave a sigh of relief, happy that the lecherous monk hadn't seen her. Otherwise, there would have been bloodshed of a very large-scale, due to a jealous weasel.

"Phew…That was close….Hey look you've got something! And I think it's fluffy!" Angel said, pointing at GG's line which was yet again jerking. GG reeled it in, wondering to herself what bait she was using. She finally reeled in a person who looked similar to Inuyasha, but was apparently quite older and had a bit more of a fashion statement.

"I am not amused….Now put me back or-" He was cut off as Angel went and glomped him.

"AW SO KAWAII!! AND FLUFFY TOO!" She shouted, adding the fluff as an afterthought. The man simply glared even harder than before, wanting to be let go of.

"I am not cute and fluffy. I am Sesshomaru, ruler of-" He was cut off again as GG proceeded to glomp him.

"YAY FLUFFY!!" She shouted out too, and the two proceeded to squeeze him to an imminent death.

"Put me back damn it!" He shouted at the top of his fluffy lungs, struggling to get out of their grasps. They both let go, each slightly hurt that he did not enjoy being glomped.

"Fine, be that way!" GG said, and shoved him back through the door shouting, "I hope your fluff gets dirty!" Sesshomaru then landed in a river, which got it wet instead.

"Or wet, that works too." She said, and then walked back to her pole, which was again going crazy. "Damn, what the hell did I use for bait?!" She said aloud, hoping for an answer. She then reeled in a little boy with a fox tail, brown hair, blue shorts, and a white vest on. He looked up at her, and then said the only reasonable thing that could be said when you have hooks in your shorts and are being held by a tall person.

"Hey! Where am I?!" He said, struggling to get out of her grasp. She let him go, allowing him to land on his feet on the ground.

"Wrong foxboy! Cute, but wrong one." She announced, even though they could all see that. The little boy looked up at her, feeling that the phrase was familiar.

"Foxboy?" He asked, trying to get a grasp on who it was that reminded him of that.

"Yeah we sent another one in there." Explained Angel, doing all she could to not glomp the cuteness. "Hey Shippou, you haven't happened to see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes? Whisker marks on his face?"

"Sound familiar….Loves to eat ramen?" Shippou asked, having remembered seeing someone fitting the description at a stand.

"That would be our lovable Naruto!" GG said, happy that he was spotted. She didn't want to feel guilty about ending the series with his death by Naraku.

"Yeah I've seen him. He's at a ramen stand right now. Though I think he's about to be kicked out for eating all the food."

"Thanks Shippo!" She said, and let him back through the door. Angel, seeing that the cuteness had left the building, began to voice her displeasure.

"Aw, why'd you throw him back?! He was so freaking cute! And I never got to glomp him either!" She said, pouting and stamping her foot. GG shrugged, casting her line yet again. Angel sighed, signaling defeat. "Oh well…Just don't catch Naraku or Kikyo okay? Otherwise we'll be having a bloodbath in here."

"I shall try my best!" She shouted, giving a salute and reeling in her newest catch. What stood before them now was a boy about the same age as Inuyasha, with black hair and a wolf's tail sticking out from behind him. He was wearing brown fur for a shirt and shorts.

"Put me down damn it!" The boy shouted, since GG was hiking him high up into the air with the hook still lodged in his shorts.

"Hey look! It's Wolfie-chan!" GG said, pointing at said wolf.

"I am not Wolfie-chan and you damn well know it!" He shouted, not at all liking the nickname.

"Yeah yeah, just tell us if you've seen Naruto, alright Koga?"

"Blond idiot?"

"That'd be him!"

"Yeah I've seen him. He went that way." Koga said, pointing off in some odd direction.

"Thanks Koga!" GG said, and then threw him into a tree. He landed with a definite thud, earning her a very loud curse. "That was for trying to steal Kagome away from Inuyasha!" She shouted, casting her line off into the direction he pointed.

"The hell? Why'd you throw Wolfie back?! He's smexy!" Angel ranted, pausing to remember something else. "Have we caught Bankotsu yet?"

"Nope not yet. Why?" This only refueled the ranting.

"Because he's freaking _**smexy**_! Geez, he's like _**sex on legs**_!! You have to admit that he is!"

"Whatever. Hey I've got someone!" GG said, and then reeled in whoever she had. The person she had, finally, was the lovable loudmouth Naruto.

"Thank God! I thought I was a goner for a second there!" He said, sprawled out and panting on the floor.

"Hey, it's you! How're you doing my friend?" GG said, poking him with her pole.

"Oh fine, except for the part where I was ATTACKED!!" He shouted the last part, startling those who were not expecting the loudness. Which was no one there of course.

"Aw, you poor thing. Let's go somewhere else!" GG said, closing the door and locking it back to its original state.

"Just as long as Angel-chan chooses the door…I don't think I trust you…" Naruto said, still recovering from his traumatic Naraku experience.

"Okay then! Angel-chan, choose the next hiding place for Naruto!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Alright then, this chapter is finito! I've no idea what language that comes from, I just like the word finito! Anyway, pretty please review, and I'll you all an Inuyasha plushie of your choice. Seriously, I'll even give you Naraku if you desire so. So, like I said in the first chapter, the crossover is gonna switch to Narutox???. If you wanna know what the ??? is, then you're gonna have to tune in next time! And UNTIL next time, JAA MATA!!


	3. Bleach Can Clean Boredom!

**A/N: GG here, with yet another chapter! This time…IT'S BLEACH!! So if you all love the ever amazing people of that anime, well, here you go! The ever amazing chapter filled with the ever amazing people of the ever amazing anime that I'm going to have to re-watch because I totally spaced out when it came on TV and then just gave up. DISCLAIMER!!**

**Disclaimer: Angel and GG do not own Bleach or Naruto. They do however own the right to smack people upside the head who annoy the hell out of them. But then again everyone does.**

* * *

Angel stood there, thinking about the task that she had been given. The task, for those with short attention spans, was to choose a door to a world that Naruto could hide in due to his life being in danger in his world. How this would be accomplished, is through the power of GG's otaku key, which is what allows the two friends to be around their favorite anime characters.

"Any day now," Sasuke said. He wasn't really a favorite, but they kept him around to use as a frustration vent. When he said this, GG promptly smacked him in the back of the head.

"Let her take her time damn it! This is a very difficult decision, which could mean life or death for our lovable Kyuubi boy. Right Naruto?"

"Yeah! So shut it teme!" Naruto shouted at him. Reason why he was hiding out in the different worlds was recent happenings in the latest manga chapters, which were affecting his well-being.

"Well if she doesn't hurry, you'll likely be dead by the time she does choose," Sakura pointed out. She was here because no Team 7 adventure is complete without the only smart one. And let's face it; the only other members are he who left for the pedophile, look-a-like of he who left for pedophile, and Naruto. Not too hard to see who's the smartest now is it?

"Oh yeah….HURRY UP ANGEL-CHAN!!"

"Alright already," Angel shouted at him. She quickly ran up to a door. "I choose this one!"

"One random door opening, coming up!" GG shouted, running up to the same door. She stuck her otaku key into the lock, turning the key. The locked clicked open, meaning that the door was ready for fishing. GG opened the door, and out fell a boy with carrot colored hair dressed in black robes.

"Who the hell are you?!" The boy shouted, looking up at the two girls.

"STRAWBERRY-KUN!!" Angel shouted, glomping the boy while he was still on the ground. The boy proceeded to scream while trying to get her off, all the while yelling at her that his name was Ichigo, not Strawberry-kun. She continued to ignore him while the group watched.

"Uh….Isn't there something you'd like to ask him? Something that involves saving my butt from certain doom?" Naruto said, trying to get her attention. Angel stopped mid fangirl, remembering what they were supposed to be doing.

"Oh yeah! Naruto-kun needs a place to hide for a bit….Can he stay in your world?!" She asked, giving him big puppy eyes. Ichigo pulled her off him, brushing himself off as he stood up.

"I guess he can stay for a while."

"Thanks Strawberry!" Naruto shouted, and ran right through the door. Ichigo sighed, and followed after Naruto through the door.

"See ya later Ichi-kun!" Angel said, grabbing her fishing rod. "Me and GG are going fishing for characters! Which reminds me that I call Toshiro!"

"Whatever." He called back, and then ran off somewhere in the distance. Angel then cast her line, prepared to hopefully catch Toshiro. GG sat next to her, pulling onto her head a black hat with a Ichigo plush keychain.

"Alright, but if we get Toshiro, we've gotta get Momo too."

"Why's that," asked the residential killjoy.

"Because him and Momo are a set damn it! It's like the relationship between you and Sakura: meant to be, and better happen else I'll go crazy bitch on all your asses."

"Little late for that one…" Sasuke muttered under his breath. GG then proceeded to cast her line, causing the bobber on the hook to whack him in the eye, the hook narrowly missing his eye.

"Ow! Bitch that hurt!" Sasuke shouted, clutching his eye.

"I'd say I was sorry, but then I'd be lying." GG said, throwing her line through the door. Sasuke grumbled something inaudible, but everyone knew it was some kind of insult. The group stayed in companionable silence for a while, until a line started to jerk.

"Hey you got something! I wonder what it is." Angel said, pointing at GG's line. GG shrugged as she began to reel it in. She suddenly lurched forward, due to the object at the other end struggling.

"Oh no you did NOT just yank me forward!" GG shouted, still reeling in her line. "Chicken Ass get over here and help!"

"Screw you bitch."

"Damn it I will burn your hentai if you don't get your ass over here!"

At the mention of his hentai being burned, Sasuke rushed to help GG reel in whatever was on the other end. "What the hell is this thing?!" Sasuke grunted, trying to bring it in.

"Dunno, but we're about to find out!" GG said, and with that they reeled in their object. It was a black animal-like beast, with a white mask made of a ghoulish looking bone where its face should be. It roared mightily, trying to scare the group into submission. It unfortunately had a backwards effect.

"Holy shit it's a Hollow," GG shouted. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she pulled out a giant cleaver that looked exactly like the one that Rena Ryuugu used to try and chop their heads off. "Die!" She shouted, slicing it right down the middle. The Hollow screeched in pain, and then dissolved right before their own eyes. The group stared at the spot it was standing at, before the silence was broken by Sasuke.

"Wow…."

"I know," GG said. "I had no idea Rena's cleaver could act as a Zanpakuto."

"Of course it can! It's sharp ain't it?!" Angel said, getting over the Hollow shock. "Hey I think I got something!" She said, and reeled in the next item of interest. What came through the door was not a person, but rather a stuffed animal that closely resembled a lion. It stood up began brushing itself off.

"What the hell?" It asked, looking around the room. It then spotted Sakura, GG and Angel standing and just staring at it. "I have died and gone to heaven! Hello ladies…"

"I ain't no lady!" Sasuke shouted, obviously pissed that he was being mistaken for a girl. Though he did have some very feminine features working for him.

"I wasn't talking to you chicken ass!" It shouted back, heading towards the three girls. "Hey hot stuffs!"

"Kyah! It's Kon the plushy!" GG shouted, and preceded to glomp it. Kon, realizing that he was being hugged against her chest, decided to make himself comfortable by snuggling into her. _"Oh yeah, this is the life!"_ He thought, happy as happy could get. That is, until GG spoke again.

"You're so cute! Especially when you're dressed up as a girl!"

Kon's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, realizing that she was just like Ichigo's sister. "Ah! You're one of them too!" He shouted, jumping from her arms and landing flat on the ground. He looked up, and saw that he was underneath Sakura at the moment. "Ooh, this is a nice view!" Kon said, gazing up underneath Sakura's dress.

"Pervert!" Sakura shouted, stepping right onto his face. Kon yelped in pain, jumping up from his relaxed position to sitting one. He then glanced at Angel, who glared back.

"Don't even think about it."

"Damn."

"Don't worry Kon! I think you're the funniest character on Bleach!" GG said, trying to calm the plushy down.

"Really?"

"Yep! I only said the girl thing because it's even funnier!"

Kon sighed in relief. "Phew, that's a relief!"

"Yeah, but this isn't!" Sasuke shouted, and then began to burn Kon to a plushy crisp. Kon clutched his rear, shouting in pain and desperately searching for something to put the fire out. GG grabbed a bucket of water and then dumped it on Kon, putting out the flames.

"Thanks…."

"No problem!"

"Kon, you're cute and all, but you're seriously a hentai plushy?" Angel asked in disbelief, not really seeing how something so cute could be so perverted.

"Yeah so?"

"Sorry, we've already got a hentai in the house. So bye-bye!" Angel said, kicking him back through the door. Kon swore loudly as he went back through the door, disappointed that he would be separated from the females of the group. "Your turn GG!"

"Okay!" GG said, and then reeled in her own line. What she got was a young teen male with midnight-hued hair and dark blue eyes, which were behind a pair of glasses. He was wearing a high school boy's uniform, indicating that he was still in school. He looked around the room, trying to assess where he was.

"Where am I?!" He asked, after he had taken his look around the room. No one answered his question, but instead said something totally off topic.

"Aw, we just caught Duck Butt's other voice actor." GG said, not at all happy at having another character with the same voice as Sasuke around. The boy gave her a questioning glance, not knowing what she meant at all.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see Uryu, both of your Japanese voice actors are the same. But luckily for us, the English only does two other ones, none of which are associated with Bleach," GG explained.

"Who are they?"

"Suzaku from Code Geass and Yukinari from Girls Bravo!" GG happily yelled, beginning to go into otaku mode.

"Don't you watch both of those?" Sasuke asked, knowing that she probably did. GG stopped dead cold, turning to glare at him.

"Not Girls Bravo! I watch that in Japanese."

"Why's that?" Sakura asked, not really seeing the difference. She figured that voices were voices, no matter what way you put it.

"Because Yukinari sounds like a whiny little bitch. Aka Duck Butt as a little kid." Sasuke instantly prickled at this.

"You trying to imply something?!" He shouted, glaring at her the whole time.

"Yeah, I'm trying to imply that you're a whiny little bitch!" GG shouted, giving him her own patented glare. This only began a whole new argument.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!!"

"ARE TOO!!"

"Can I leave now," Uryu asked. GG stopped the argument for a second to answer his question.

"Of course you can!"

"Thanks." He said, and then went back through the door.

"Can we leave now?" Sasuke asked, hoping for the same answer. Unfortunately, Lady Luck just loves making him her bitch.

"Hell no! If you two leave, who knows what'll happen?!" GG said, causing all hope of ever leaving the psychopaths to be crushed in his heart. "Now it's your turn Angel-chan!"

"I don't think I've got anything ye-HOLY SHIT IT'S A BIG ONE!!" Angel shouted, reeling in her line before it could pull her through the door. With a final jerk and a loud thud, a teenage male with olive skin, brown hair and brown eyes came before them. He was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers and black jeans. He looked around, stopping his gaze on Angel.

"Who are you?" He asked voice quiet and deep.

"Wow…..Definitely a big one! Oh hi I'm Angel!" Angel said, holding out her hand to him. He reached down and shook it.

"Uh-huh…And why am I here?"

"Oh I and my friend GG are fishing for characters! But don't tell anyone, okay Chad-kun?" Angel said, asking him to keep a secret. He nodded, not really knowing what else to do.

"Okay?"

"Good! Bye!" Angel said, and proceeded to shove him back through the door. Chad landed on his feet, causing small dust clouds to rise up from the dirt.

"Strange little person…." Chad mumbled, beginning to walk off.

"Oi! I heard that!" Angel shouted, and then threw shoe. It hit Chad in the head, causing a nice thunk sound to ring out.

"Ow!" He said holding his head. He then went off somewhere else.

"Hey that was my shoe!" Sasuke said, realizing that he was short one shoe.

"Ah get over it! You can always get another one." Angel said, ignoring him completely. "Your turn GG!"

GG nodded, casting her line back through the door. "I don't think I'm gettin-I got something!" She said, and reeled in her catch. What she caught was a young boy with white hair and turquoise eyes. He was wearing a white cloak over his black robes, which were similar to Ichigo's. He turned his attention to GG, since she was the one who had caught him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He said, demanding to know why he wasn't in the Soul Society. GG, though, chose to ignore him.

"Hey look Angel-chan! It's little Shiro!"GG said, pointing at said boy. He gave her a surprised look, only knowing of one other person who called him that.

"How do you know Momo's nickname for me?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Just think of me as a dedicated fan. Now prepare to be glomped Toshiro!" And not two seconds later did Angel give him a death glomp.

"Oh my God!" Angel shouted, attaching herself to him. "Shiro-kun!" Toshiro, not being used to fangirls, did the only sensible thing. He blushed and tried to get her off him.

"What the hell?! Woman get off me!"

"No! You're just so cute! Mine!"

"What the fuck?!"

"Oh my God yayness!"

The three other inhabitants of the room were watching the ordeal, not wanting to get involved with the hyper person. So instead, they watched while all saying the same thing.

"Wow…."

Toshiro, upon realizing that there were people who could help him, turned his attention to them. "Get her off me!"

"Let me think….Nope!" GG said, knowing that even if she wanted to it would be unwise to get in the way of Angel and her glompage. Toshiro swore loudly, while GG continued to ignore. "Time to go fishing again!" She said, casting her line once more through the door.

"Ooh ooh what'd you catch GG-chan?!" Angel asked, curious as to what she got.

"Woman, I demand that you let go of me this instant!"

"Nope! You're just so kawaii!" Angel said, cuddling him the whole time. Toshiro swore under his breath, wanting to be free from her confines. Angel heard him swear, and decided to try a tactic.

"Aw Shiro-kun!" She said, pecking him on the cheek. "Do you really not like me that much?" She asked, beginning to tear up. Toshiro then began to silently freak out, not wanting to deal with a crying girl. He had many a bad experience with emotional girls.

"Damn it don't cry!"

"B-But you don't l-like me…" Toshiro then came up with a brilliant idea.

"Angel-chan?"

"Wh-what?" She asked him, looking up and sniffling. Toshiro then pecked her on the lips, giving her a sweet look afterwards.

"Please don't cry…" Angel looked at him shocked, but then cuddled him.

"O-Okay! Th-thank you Shiro-kun! AND THANK YOU GG-CHAN!!" Angel shouted, loud enough so that GG and the rest of the world heard. Luckily GG did hear, so Angel didn't need to repeat herself.

"No problemo! And I'm not having that much luck with the line so far…."

"Oh well….Wait! You've got something!" Angel shouted, pointing at the line. GG began t furiously reel it in, hoping it was something good.

"I got…Momo!"

"Really?!" Toshiro asked hopefully. He was truly hoping that if Momo arrived, she could get Angel off him.

"Yep!" GG said, holding up a peach. Toshiro stared at in disbelief, not knowing whether to be enraged or amazed at her stupidity.

"That's….not momo….."

"Sure it is! Momo means peach in Japanese!" So technically I've reeled in Momo!" Toshiro just sat and sighed, not even bothering to argue with the unarguable. "Your turn Angel-chan!"

"Okay, I think I got something!" Angel said, reeling in quickly. The person that came out of the door was a teen male with flaming red hair, a white band tied around his forehead, and a black robe on him. He looked around, glaring at everyone and everything.

"What the hell," He shouted.

"Cool I reeled in Renji!" Angel said, glad to have reeled in a main character. Renji turned his attention to Angel, wanting to get some answers.

"Who are you?!"

"Oh sorry! I'm Angel!" She said, holding out her hand to him. He took it, giving it a good firm shake. Toshiro then decided to speak up.

"Renji! You've gotta help me!"

"Captain Hitsugaya?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"This crazy woman and her friend brought me here and now the short one won't let me leave!!" Toshiro shouted, tugging at Angel for emphasis. Angel then proceeded to tighten her hold on him, making escape impossible.

"Aw you know you like me!" Angel said, snuggling into Toshiro. Toshiro became even more annoyed, while Renji just smirked at him.

"Sorry man, but you're on your own for that one. See ya!" Renji said, and with that jumped back through the door. Toshiro's anger reached a breaking point, causing him to do what everyone in the room has been doing since the trip started.

"DAMN YOU RENJI!!" He shouted, waving his fist at Renji's retreating back. Angel pouted, annoyed by his yelling.

"Shiro-kun stop yelling, alright? When we move onto the next door I'll send you back. Jeeze, you act as if being around me will kill ya…" Angel muttered under her breath. "So GG, besides the peach-which I suspect you've already eaten-have you caught anything?"

GG hid the peach pit behind her back, giving Angel an innocent look the whole time. "I've no idea what you're talking about Angel-chan."

"Sure you don't…" Angel said skeptically, not believing her one bit.

"Glad you see it my way! And I think I've got a tug!"

"….Who says 'I think I've got a tug' when they're fishing?" Sasuke said, having to ruin the moment when it was getting to a happy high.

"I don't know who, but I do know that I do. So shut it and let me say whatever the hell I want to say!" GG shouted, finally reeling in her catch. What she caught was a brown eyed girl with her brown hair in a covered bun, wearing a black robe like all the other Soul Reapers. She looked around, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Eh? Where am I?"

"Momo!!" Toshiro shouted, glad to see that someone he could count on rescuing him had arrived. She looked over at Toshiro, instantly being confused at the fact that he was being glomped.

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

"For the love of all the is good and gracious in this world, _**get this short person off me!!**_" He shouted, still tugging at Angel.

"But aren't you two the same size?"

"…..That is not important right now!" He shouted, forgetting that he was also the shortest member of the Squad Captains. Before Momo could say something else however, GG decided to butt in.

"Momo, my dear little Shinigami! Why don't you stay for a while, and watch as we reel in more characters?" She asked in an innocent voice. Everyone who was a residential, though, knew that behind that sweetness was an evil plot. _"Come on say yes Momo! If you stay here, then the chances of you and Toshiro getting together will increase by a hundred fold! At least I hope, since it don't seem to be working so hot for SasuSaku…."_ Oh yes, these were her thoughts behind that innocent little question of whether she will stay or not.

"Eh, I guess so." Momo replied, unknowingly adding more fuel to the fire.

"Good!" GG said, keeping herself in check. Of course, that doesn't mean she couldn't throw a party in her head. Which she did. _"YAHOO!!! They are SO getting together now! Or my name is Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez. And it's not."_

"So Angel-chan, what've you got?" GG asked, leaving the party in her mind momentarily. She'd be back soon enough though.

"Well I haven't got anything ye-THERE IT GOES AGAIN!!" Angel shouted, reeling in the person. The person she caught next was a teenage girl with bright long orange hair, with the bangs being held back by two pins. She was wearing a pink t-shirt that fit tightly over her exceptionally large breasts, grey tight pant with two red lines down each side. She tilted her head to the side, giving everyone in the room a blank stare.

"Wha….Where am I?" The girl asked, having no clue at all as to where she was. Angel, being the wonderful person that she is, decided to greet her.

"Orihime-chan! You're like my favorite clueless character!"

"Thank….you? If I may….who are you?" Orihime asked, still not comfortable in the new environment.

"You're welcome! Oh and my name's Angel!" She said, giving her hand a shake. Angel leaned in towards GG, like she was giving her a secret. "We should be happy Jiraiya isn't here….He'd be drooling all over poor Hime-chan!" Angel whispered. GG gave a vigorous nod, agreeing with her until a knock at the front door distracted them.

"I'll get it!" Sakura said, running off to open the door. When she opened it, she came face to face with a man with long spikey white hair, a metallic headband on his forehead, a red vest with an olive green robe underneath it, and sandals. In his arms were two giant crates, both of which looked extremely heavy.

"Jiraiya? What're you doing here?" Sakura asked, looking at him in confusion. "And what's with the crates?"

"Ah, is that you Sakura? I can't see you because of these deliveries I'm making."

"Here, let me help you with that." She said, grabbing one of the crates, lightening his load greatly.

"Thank you so much Sakura!" He said, walking behind her as she walked towards where everyone else was. All the while though, he was giving her a glance over, trying to decide something for himself. "My, you've grown so much since the last time I've seen you."

"You think so?"

"Why yes, it's really shown up so far. In fact, I might just model the next character in my book after you. Heck, maybe I'll model the male lead after Sasuke!" He said, entering the room where everyone else was with Sakura. Reaching their destination, Sakura promptly turned around and dropped the crate right onto his foot. This caused him to yelp in pain, dropping the other crate onto his other foot.

"Whoops, clumsy me." Sakura said innocently, though there was murderous intent hidden behind it. Jiraiya gazed up at her, fear somewhat evident in his eyes.

"Hehe….Still as spunky as ever too…Ow…" He said, releasing his feet from their death traps. He rubbed his sore toes, trying to get feeling to come back into them. When he felt he had succeeded, he then got down to business. "Alright, I'm here to drop off all my greatest novels to….Mr. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Eh?!" Everyone stared at Sasuke, who was utterly shocked at that announcement.

"But I never or-"

"Yes he did!" GG shouted, clamping her hand over his mouth before he could say anything else. She then dragged him off into a close by room, ready for the questions. She removed her hand, and was then met with his indignation.

"What the hell was that all about?! And why did he say I had an order?!"

"Let's see….I didn't want you to say something stupid that would cancel my order. Oh, and he said your name because I used your credit card number."

"You did what?!"

"I…Used…Your….Credit…Number…" She said, explaining slowly like he was a small child. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose like any frustrated person would.

"And just why did you do that?"

"Cuz I didn't want to get in trouble with authorities for buying hentai as a minor."

"I'M a minor!"

"Yeah, but you're almost of legal age!"

"I'm only 16."

"Really? Wow you suck."

"…Just shut up and get the damn order already."

"Okay!" She said, and the two came back into the room. Only when they came back in, Jiraiya was staring at Orihime's chest like there was no tomorrow, creating a river of drool.

"Holy hell those are some big melons!" Jiraiya shouted, never once removing his eyes. Orihime tried to cover her chest, but unfortunately Jiraiya found a way to continually stare at them. Finally, after having enough of his antics, Angel pulled out a giant mallet and ran at Jiraiya.

"Pervert!" She shouted, smashing his face in and sending him flying out the door. "And no I'm not talking about you this time GG!"

"Damn it!" Jiraya yelled, flying way off into the sky until he was no more than a ping. Angel then dropped her mallet and began to jump up and down excitedly.

"Oh my God I made him go ping! Hell yeah!" Angel said, and then proceeded to do her happy dance.

"Angel-chan? Do you think I can go home now? I don't want to be possibly raped anymore…" Orihime said, anxiously eying Sasuke. GG noticed and decided to put the girl's fears at rest.

"Don't worry Orihime, he won't do anything funny to ya! Because really now, does he look like the type of guy that swings that way?" GG asked, poking fun at the ever elusive sexuality of the young Uchiha. Sasuke was quick to pick up on the taunt however, for he gave her the coldest glare he had ever given. Orihime, however, seem to not notice it at all.

"Well, I guess you do make a point. So can I go now Angel-chan?" Orihime asked, trying to catch her attention. Angel snapped out of her ping induced trance, long enough to answer her.

"Oh yeah sure!"

"Thanks! Bye Angel-chan!"

"Bye Hime-chan!" Angel said, giving her a wave. Orihime smiled and waved back, leaving through the door. The moment she stepped through, all hell broke loose.

"What the hell?! Why'd you tell her that?!"

"Tell her what?"

"That I'm gay when I'm not!"

"Probably because you just give off that aura."

"How the hell do I do that?!"

"How do you do that?! Let me count the ways!"

"Please, enlighten us all!"

"Let's see here….Never showed any interest in girls, only any slight romantical interest was Naruto, no hormonal responses to any embarrassing situations including you and another female, and probably more but I just don't really give a fuck."

"….Those are terrible reasons!"

"Yeah well your mom."

"Stop using that as a damn comeback!"

"Fine! Your dad!"

"That's not any better!"

"Well I ain't saying your mom now am I?!"

"This is gotta be some kind of record for them…" Sakura said, lazily staring at the two bickering enemies. Angel nodded, since those two had an argument at least once a day, every day. Angel then glanced over at GG's line and saw that it was jerking.

"Oi GG!"

"And another thing, y-Yeah Angel-chan?"

"I think you've got something," Angel said, pointing at her line. GG ran over to it and reeled it in, hoping it to be someone good. What she got was a teenage girl with short black hair, black eyes, and a school blouse with a short grey pleated skirt.

"Uh….Hi?" She said, giving the room a glance over.

"Yay Rukia!" GG shouted glomping the girl in front of her. Rukia stood there, confusion written quite clearly across her face. GG then let her go as quickly as she had latched onto her. "Sorry, you're just a kick ass character is all."

"Thanks…Can I go now?" She asked, pointing at the door.

"Oh yeah sure!"

"Thanks." Rukia said, then left as quickly as she had came.

"Can I go now?" Toshiro asked GG, hoping for the same answer.

"Nope."

"Damn."

"What've you got Angel-chan?"

Angel stared at the door in deep concentration, like she was trying to summon something to her line. Suddenly, the line gave a tug, and Angel reeled in the reward. What she got was a woman with long purple hair in a ponytail, yellowish eyes and dark skin, wearing a black shirt with an orange vest overtop with black pants and boots.

"Wha..Oh you…" She said, her gaze settling on Angel.

"Yoruichi, long time no see!" Angel said; glad to see a friend of hers again. Yoruichi gave a sigh, pinching the bridge of nose in exasperation.

"What do you want Angel?" She asked, preparing herself for one hell of a crazy answer.

"Me and my friend GG are fishing for characters! And holding Toshiro against his will, but that's another story." Angel said, explaining everything in a nutshell.

"Help me!" Toshiro shouted, trying to grab towards Yoruichi so that he could go home. She denied him that hope by taking a step back, just out of his reach.

"Why? Angel seems to be having fun, and I don't want to spoil it for her. Besides, she'll let you go….Eventually…." Yoruichi said, ending in a smirk. Toshiro's face gained a horrified look, as he saw into the future him being held captive here for the rest of his life.

"Damn it! Why will no one help me?!" Toshiro shouted, hoping that someone would give him an answer. And since Yoruichi was there, it would be Yoruichi who answered.

"Cause those of us who are smart don't want to anger the young lady holding you captive. And if I know Angel, her friend is just as deadly." Toshiro just stared at the two girls, one being a hyper idiot and the other tightly glomping him to death.

"B-But I'm a captain! Surely you can't be saying that they're that strong!"

"They have ninja powers and I know for a fact that Angel is deadly with a sword. And it ain't even a Zanpakuto! So just get over yourself Toshiro." Yoruichi said, stepping back through the door. "See ya around Angel!"

"You know it Yoruichi!" Angel said, waving bye to her friend. When she was gone, Angel turned her attention to Toshiro. "Is it really that bad being around me?! Just be happy I ain't a rabid fangirl or something!" Angel said, pointing out the window where Sasuke could be seen getting raped by twenty or so fangirls.

"When'd that happen?" Sakura asked, looking out the window too.

"Dunno…Must be ninja girls or something." GG said, watching the scene with particular interest. She was running a little low on torture methods, and this seemed like a good way to bring up some new ideas. Toshiro stared in horror at the scene before him, hoping and praying that that never happened to him.

"Now just imagine how many of those might be Bleach fangirls." Angel said, tipping the scale in her favor. Of course, GG went and did something that would cause mass mayhem and destruction.

"Let me check!" GG shouted, running to the window and opening it.

"No wa-" Toshiro started to say, but was cut off when she opened the window and began shouting.

"Who here is a Toshiro fangirl?!"

Suddenly, like a herd of wild antelope, the girls stopped what they were doing and turned their heads towards GG.

"Toshiro-kun?!"

"You have him?!"

"Of course!"

"Toshiro-kun!!" The fangirls screamed, abandoning their former prey and rushing to the door. They burst through the door, an evil glint in their eyes as they stared at Toshiro. He immediately gulped, not knowing what horrors would await him.

"We love you Toshiro-kun!" The fangirls screamed, running at him at full speed. He tried to run away, but one caught him by his leg and proceeded to drag him towards the mob. He then began to get raped by them, a slow and painful process for any anime character that gave off the tiniest bit of sex appeal.

"Someone save me!" He shouted, trying to beat off the girls without hurting them. He was unfortunately failing, for everyone knew that one had to use force when dealing with rabid fans. Luckily, Momo brought out her Zanpakuto, knowing exactly what to do to get rid of them.

"Back off bitches!" She shouted, aiming her sword at them. Two of the girls in the mob stopped trying to rape him, instead turning to glare at Momo.

"Oh shut up you!"

"Yeah, you're just a little weakling!"

"Oh that's it!" GG shouted, loud enough to grab every fangirls attention. She pulled out Rena's cleaver, holding it high and threateningly into the air. "No one bashes in my house, right in front of my eyes!"

"What about me?!" Sasuke asked, knowing full well that that statement was a blatant lie.

"When people bash you, it's funny as hell. So therefore, it's okay to do here."

"I hate you people."

"Trust us, the feeling is mutual." GG said, turning her attention back the fangirls. "Now, what were you girls going to say to Momo?" She asked, toying with edge of the blade, running her finger over it and for all the world looking fascinated by it. The girls noticed this, and not wanting to die a horrible bloody death, said the most reasonable thing at the time.

"Nothing…."

"Good! Now get the fuck outta here!" GG shouted, pointing at the door with the cleaver. The girls instantly ran out of the room, a frightened 'Yes ma'am!' leaving their mouths as they went. Toshiro stared at GG, caught between relief at being safe and fear of the new threat that had made an appearance.

"Wow…." He said, unable to say anything else.

"If you think that's impressive, wait until I actually start working. Now that's pretty cool."

"Hey, did you catch anything, or should we switch doors?" Angel asked, noticing that no one new had entered their room in a long while.

"Nay, I'm just gonna sit here for a bit longer." GG said, plopping back down onto the ground.

"Well I think you might have something!" Angel said, pointing at the line. GG began to reel in, only to have caught the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey!"

"Aw, I wanted another Hollow!" GG whined, having wanted to cut something in half again.

"Does this mean you don't love me anymore?!" Naruto asked, horrified at the possibility of being treated like Sasuke.

"Nay, you're still ranking right after Tobi."

"Oh okay!"

"Wanna head to another door?"

"Yes."

"Okay then! Angel-chan, choose a door!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Alright, now I know some of you think these chapters are hilarious and want me to update faster. However, there are a few snags within that plan. The two main ones being that I am known for procrastination and that I'm basically the only one writing this whole thing. Yes, you heard me correctly. The girl with the attention span of a small rodent is expected to reformat thirty or so chapters of pure-OH LOOK COSPLAYERS!!(runs over and takes pictures of them) Sorry....Got caught in the post-anime convention madness. So yeah…Yell at me, hit me with a fish, do whatever you need to let off steam. But just know that I'm probably gonna stick with the monthly plan. Anyway, review and you'll get your very own Zanpakuto! Until next time, JAA MATA!!


	4. Alchemy Cannot Make You Taller!

**A/N: GG here, with yet another chapter! And this time…IT'S FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!!(FMA to those who are familiar with the show)So if you like short angry people, guys who used to be hunks of metal, and randomness by the truckload, then get ready! Cuz here's the next chatper! Right after the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: GG and Angel do not own Naruto or FMA. If they did, hell would have frozen over, the skies would have rained flaming cats and dogs, and porn would no longer be a forbidden work of art that you've gotta pay a mint for in order to enjoy.**

* * *

And so, yet again, we join Angel in her quest to pick a door to another realm. Reason why, for those that have probably stumbled upon this tale in a drunken haze, was to choose a place that Naruto could hide in for a while, reasons that are quite clear to any Naruto fan who has actually decided to keep up with the manga. Those in the haze are probably wondering how this is done. This magnificent feat is done through the power of GG's otaku key, something that allows them to open any door in the house so that it can lead to another anime world.

"Hmm well…I choose…this one!" Angel said, pointing at a door next to the Inuyasha door. GG ran to the door and, using her key, stuck it in the lock and turned. The door clicked, indicating a successful opening.

"Cool! Let me just get my hat!" GG said, running out of the room. The group, wondering where she kept these hats, soon heard a giant crash, followed by the sounds of something very large being rolled towards them.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke shouted, trying to keep his balance from the trembling. While not loved by the two girls, he was good for comedic entertainment, something GG made sure of was happening on a regular basis.

"It feels like a freaking earthquake!" Sakura shouted, wobbling to and fro so as to keep from falling on her butt. She was loved by the two, though they had violence compulsions towards everyone, so she wasn't really free from that.

"It's all my hats!" GG shouted, wheeling in a giant metal cart. She brought it to a halt when she entered the room, glad to have finally got it in there. The three just stared at the cart in amazement while she picked a grey hat with a strange symbol on the top of it, with an Edward plush keychain hanging off it.

"Uh…."

"Yes I have a hat for each world. Got a problem with that?"

"None that we can voice…."Sakura mumbled, for each one saw many a problem in that. Though they mostly related to her mental health. GG, not seeming to have heard that comment, turned her attention to Angel, who had already cast her line.

"So you got anything yet?"

"Hmm…I don't think anything's biting ye-Holy crap it's a big one!" Angel shouted, beginning to reel in her line. What she caught was a young boy with sandy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail with bangs framing his face and large brown eyes that was wearing a black shirt, black leather pants, black boots and a red trench coat over it all. He heard what Angel said about it being a big one, which effectively hurt his feelings.

"Hey, I'm not that big!" He said, sulking in a corner of the room. Angel went over to him and patted his back, trying to cheer him up.

"Aw! Al, don't be sad! I still loves you anyway!"

"Really?"

"Yep! Wanna stay here for me and GG-chan's fishing trip?" Angel asked, hoping for a yes. Al thought it over for a bit, before finally reaching his conclusion.

"…Sure!"

The moment of joy that was brought on was suddenly ruined by a white haired short person that was somehow forgotten about from the last world.

"Can we go home yet?!" Toshiro shouted, reminding them that he and Momo needed to leave now. The two had come from Bleach, and were therefore not officially part of the fishing trip. Angel remembered that, and allowed them to leave.

"Oh yeah sure!" She said, opening the still unlocked Bleach door. "See ya Shiro-kun!" She said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Toshiro blushed slightly, something that did not go unnoticed by Momo.

"Yeah yeah whatever….Let's go Momo."

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya!" Momo said, slightly glaring at Angel. She followed Toshiro out the door, until they could no longer be seen from where the group was standing. GG closed the door and locked it, returning it to normal.

"You know, I was wondering why that wasn't locked." GG said, staring at the door.

"You really forgot about that?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to believe she could be this forgetful. Because if she was…Well, there probably wasn't much hope for the rest of the world.

"Yeah why?"

"…Never mind." He said, worst fears being confirmed. GG shrugged, not really caring about what he had to say. Angel, on the other hand, had struck up a conversation with Al.

"So Al, how's it feel to be back in your body after all that time in the suit?"

"It feels great!" Al said; glad to finally have flesh and bone instead of being a hollow piece of tin. Angel gave him smile, glad to hear about how happy he was.

"Alright then! GG, you caught anything yet," Angel asked. Just as she asked that, GG reeled in a short boy with dark golden blond hair and golden colored eyes while wearing attire that exactly resembled Al's. However, these two girls knew that he was different from Al, for underneath his white gloves and pants were a left arm made of auto mail and a right leg made of it too. GG instantly said something that caused him to flare in anger faster than Sasuke at the word Itachi.

"Hey I caught Shortie!"

"I am not short!"

"Yes you are Ed."

"…Aren't I dead?" He said, wondering how in the world he had been brought back to life. It certainly didn't fit the laws of alchemy, but then again not much did anymore.

"Yeah, but I haven't watched that episode or read that chapter. So shh!" She said, pressing her finger against her lips for emphasis. Ed stared at her like she was some kind of idiot, which was probably a real reason.

"Didn't she just spoil something for you then?" He asked, pointing at the now human Al. GG shrugged, not really caring about spoilers.

"Nay, I already knew it from Girl Scout camp. Though I do wanna see how it happened."

"….Can I leave?" He asked, not really wanting to stay around someone like this. He got enough of that back home from certain people.

"Nope! Now what have you got?"

"Hmm…Let's see…." Angel said, and reeled in a man with black hair and black eyes, with a blue military uniform with black boots.

"What the…Full Metal," He shouted, seeing Ed. He then began to look around the room. "So this is where you were, huh? You little horn dog you! In the presence of pretty women, and you weren't going to share!" He then walked over to Sakura, Angel, and GG, giving each a kiss on the hand before speaking to them. Sakura blushed a light pink, Angel flushed a deep red, and GG just looked like she wanted to knock his lights out.

"Hello ladies Roy Mustang, at your service." He said, giving the three a charming smile. This caused Sakura to flush a deeper pink, Angel's head to come dangerously close to exploding, and GG to just imagine Sasuke dying in front of her so that she wouldn't kill Roy. Angel, surprisingly, was the first to speak.

"Um…H-Hello…" Angel stammered, not used to being flirted with. Roy looked up at her, giving a chuckle and throwing her a wink.

"Ah, a shy one…How precious."

"Hehehe…" Angel said, before going into hiding behind Al. Luckily, Al decided to distract Roy for a few seconds to allow her to pull herself together.

"Sir? I think you're making her uncomfortable…"Al said, trailing off when he had caught his attention.

"Hmm? Oh! My apologies miss….?" He trailed off, not knowing what her name was. Angel peeked out from behind Al, deciding it was safe to respond.

"A-Angel…" She said, then quickly hid behind him again. Roy gave her a smile before standing up straight.

"My apologies Miss Angel." He said, before turning to GG. "And who might you be beautiful?"

Now, GG was the type of a girl that most guys never flirted with, considering that she gave off the 'Come at me with a pick-up line and I will kill you in the most gruesome way that is banned in all fifty states including the territories of Puerto Rico and the Virgin Islands' aura. And this proved to be fatally correct, since when he asked this question she brought out a giant spiked bat.

"The Bringer of Death!" She said cheerily, before knocking Roy back through the door. He landed on his head, creating a lovely thud sound and a loud yelp of pain when he hit. GG looked through the door and shrugged in a careless manner. "Oh well!"

Angel poked her head out from behind Al, seeing as how Roy left the building. "GG? Do you have something against Mustang? Or did you just feel like hitting someone other than Sasuke for a change?"

"Yeah I wanna know too." Sasuke said, for once being genuinely interested in something other than training.

"Why the hell would you want to know?"

"Because that way I know if I should bring him back or not."

"Could've guessed that…" Angel mumbled, knowing that with no one else around, Sasuke was bound to be beaten to death many times over.

"Yeah, I wanna know if there is another person like me who can't stand the guy," Ed added. "Oh Angel?"

"Um…Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" She said, blushing slightly.

"Okay. So GG what was up with that?" Ed asked, wanting to know the answer. If there was another person like him, then he would be able to rejoice as greatly as he could without going out of character.

"Mou, I'm just not very fond of perverts." GG said, saying the obvious answer. Of course, none of them believed her, each having their own valid reason.

"….But you are one." Sasuke pointed out, deciding to be the brave one of the group.

"And your point?"

"….Never mind."

"I've nothing against the guy personally. I just hate flirts is all." She said, finally getting around to actually answering the question. Just then, Roy climbed back through the door, panting and clambering through.

"But I was just being polite!"

"And so was Kon." GG said, referring back to the stuffed animal that caused a great disturbance in the force.

"Uh-huh….But all you did to Kon was cuddle him. So why be harsher with Mustang?" Angel asked, really wanting her to just answer the dang question straight on. B

"Yeah why?" Mustang asked, after finally climbing back through the door.

"O-Oh…h-hi…"Angel said, before going into hiding behind Ed. Which of course didn't work, since he's the incredible Full Metal Shrinky Dink.

"Damn it I'm not short!" Ed shouted, thinking that her hiding behind him was her way of saying he was short.

"I-I didn't say yo-you w-were…"

"But Ed," Mustang said, popping up from behind and laughing, "You know you are!" This caused Angel to squeak in surprise, and then run and hide behind Al.

"So-Sorry Al…" Angel said, giving him a sheepish smile. Al gave her a smile before giving her a small hug, causing her to blush.

"Oh its fine."

"Th-Thanks….So GG…why?"

"Because Kon is a plushie! And absolutely no one, and I mean no one, can hate a plushie! Even if they are a hentai plushie!" She said, making it sound like the most reasonable thing in the world and that they were nuts for not thinking of it before.

"And yet you say you want to use a plushie of me for voodoo."Sasuke stated, having heard her exclaim numerous times that she needed to purchase a voodoo doll, aka Sasuke plushie.

"Well you're the exception to the rule!"

"How?"

"You're bastard like personality has ruined the name chibi for you, so therefore not even a plushie can save you!"

"Whatever."

"Uh GG…..You do realize that if you treat Kon like that, you're gonna make him think he can get away with it." Angel said, feeling that GG didn't realize the full implications of her actions. But this was GG, so it was to be expected unfortunately.

"Yeah!" Mustang said loudly, causing Angel to jump and hide behind GG because she was taller.

"Damn it why do I feel like you're making fun of my height?!"Ed shouted, hating the fact that he was so short. _"Damn milk….I drank it, I never got any taller! It lied damn it!"_

"B-But I'm n-not…" Angel said, tearing up because she was sad that Ed would accuse her of such a thing. She was short too, she knew the pain. So why she would make fun of his height, she'd never know. Ed saw the tears, and knowing females, knew that full blown waterworks would come soon.

"Oh no…Please don't cry…"

"Yeah! A pretty little thing like you shouldn't cry!"Mustang said, popping up behind GG and Angel. This caused Angel to, once again, jump and hide behind Ed, so that he didn't think she was making fun of his height.

"Mustang, stop scaring her!"Al said, trying to save Angel from a heart attack.

"Hehehe…Sorry."Mustang said, putting a hand behind his head. Of course, anyone in the room could tell that he wasn't, including Angel.

"Please make him leave….He's unnerving me…"Angel whispered, looking over at GG imploringly.

"Okay," GG said, bringing out a giant spiked bat from basically nowhere. "Batter up!" GG shouted, and then hit Mustang straight back through the door.

Mustang landed on his desk, with a definitive thud and a very loud "Ow!"

"Sorry! Not." GG said, sticking her head through the door. Sasuke took a good look at the bat, feeling that it looked strangely familiar. Finally it clicked, but only because she'd used it so many times.

"…Isn't that Excaliborg from Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan?"

"You mean this?"GG asked, holding up the bat so that all could see.

"Yeah that."

"Why yes it is! How'd you know?"

"Because I've seen you beating people to death with it and then suddenly bringing them back to life chanting some weird phrase."

"Not my fault that's how you do it!"

"Sorry, but what does the title mean?"Al asked, being the little innocent and polite boy he is.

"The Club to Death Angel Dokuro-chan."Sasuke stated blandly, as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

"Okay…"Al said, before hiding behind Ed so that he could be safe.

"So, got any bites?"GG asked, before walking back to her pole like nothing had ever happened.

"I…don't know," Angel said, checking her line, "Nope I got nothing. How about you?"

"Let me see…"GG said, before reeling in a girl with long blonde hair that was tied back in a red bandana, blue eyes, and ears that were quadruple pierced.

"Eh? Where am I?" She asked, looking around. What she wore was a black tube top that basically just covered her breasts, lilac pants that looked mostly suited for a mechanic's shop with a lilac jacket tied around her waist, and black flip-flops on her feet.

"Hi Winry!"

"Uh…Hello…"Winry said, before spotting Ed. "Ed!"

"Ah crap…"He muttered under his breath, knowing exactly where this would lead to from experience.

"Where the hell were you for your thousand mile check-up?!"She demanded, hands on hips, a wrench in one.

"Being held against my will." Ed stated blandly, pointing at Angel and GG. GG waved at Winry, an innocent smile on her face that said 'Me? Hold someone against their will? Probably, if I had good enough reason to!'

"Okay then…Then I guess I'll just have to do it here!"

"Go ahead, we don't care what you do! Just don't totally demolish the place, else we'll have to get some kind of payment from you."

"Fair enough!" Winry said, and thus began working on tuning Ed up. Angel, however, was not going to take the being held against his will answer as an answer.

"Aw…But Ed! You know you weren't being held against your will!"

"…Seriously?"Ed said, giving her a skeptical look that said 'You are one messed up chick if you think that'.

"Okay so you were! But you know you like being around us! Just admit it! Besides, Al's here too and he isn't being held against his will! Right Al?" Angel said, looking over at Al and smiling sweetly. This caused Al to blush and not be able to answer. So instead he opted for nodding his head in agreement. "See?!"

"Yeah see?" GG chimed in, feeling that she should put in her own two cents.

"I don't care! You people make me feel short!"

"I make a lot of people feel short!"

"I'm sure you do…."

"Stop fidgeting! It's hard enough to fix your arm when you stay still!" Winry said, trying to screw in a few loose nuts and bolts.

"You can do it Winry! You are the number one mechanic on the show after all! Or at least in my book!" GG cheered, trying to be loud with a purpose. Angel, on the other hand, began the battle royal of questions between her and Ed.

"Okay, first off _Edward_! You didn't answer my question of whether you actually _like_ being around us! And _second_….How tall are you?" She asked, completely and utterly serious.

"You're really just trying to find someone shorter than you, aren't you?" Sasuke asked, knowing that she was just fishing for a chance to be taller than someone. Basically, Angel was to being short as GG was to being tall, which was unusual.

"So what if I am? It's not like I'm ever gonna come across another person who's as short and or shorter than me!"

"Well since you're freakishly so, I guess not…"Sasuke muttered, trying not to be heard by Angel, since the consequences would be dire. She however heard him, and in response, threw a brick taken from GG's brick pile at his head, hitting right on target. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You called me freakishly short. What were you expecting? Now then Ed, what're your answers?"

"I'm being held here against my will! What do you think?!"

"So are Sakura and Naruto, yet they seem to like us."

"What about him?"Ed asked, jerking his thumb towards Sasuke.

"Eh, he basically hates us, so we don't really include him when we talk about holding hostages that like us."

"Okay then…And I don't know how tall I am! All I know is that I'm not tall enough!"

"Well the bigger question is….are you taller than me?!"Angel shouted, pointing her finger at him. She wanted to make sure someone was actually shorter than her 5'2 stature.

"….Probably not…"

"Yay! Angel-chan is taller than Ed!"GG shouted, happy that her friend could finally feel tall. After all, being in the presence of a 5'7 person who's younger than her doesn't really help.

"Yayness!"Angel said, before latching onto Ed tighter than cement glue. "I love the short people!"

"Damn it stop calling me short!" Ed shouted, having a slight blush on his face. Not every day that Edward Elric gets tightly hugged by a girl.

"Aw, but you're just so cute!"Angel said, all the while snuggling him. This caused him to turn a bright red, since it's a rare day indeed when a girl snuggles Edward Elric while hugging him.

"Um…A-Angel-chan," Al asked.

"Hmm," Angel said, looking over at Al from her spot on Ed. When she did, however, she saw a pouting Al in need of some form of hugging. "Aw, Al I love you too so don't worry!" She said, getting off of Ed and running to Al to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Al then began to blush, causing Angel to giggle slightly. "So cute!"

"You got anything on your line, or are you just gonna keep hugging Elrics?"GG asked, hoping to save them by distracting her friend. Poor boys, they didn't and probably still don't know what hit them.

"Hmm…Let me check…"Angel said, releasing Al and going over to her line. The two boys gave a silent sigh of relief, glad that she was distracted. When Angel reached her line, it was flipping around like crazy, something that normally doesn't or shouldn't really happen.

"I knew attaching that chicken wing would catch something!"Angel said, before reeling in her prize. What she reeled in was short fat bald man, wearing a tight black outfit that showed his being overweight well. He glanced at Angel, and was soon drooling at the mouth.

"Ooh, you look tasty!" He said, licking his lips while still staring at her. Angel then screamed and ran, causing a chase to begin between her and the man.

"Someone get this fat ass named Gluttony the hell away from me! Save me damn it!"

"I'm on it!"GG said, and soon had pulled out her trusty weapon Excaliborg. "Oi, I've got some barbeque chicken over here!"

Gluttony stopped in his tracks and looked over at her curiously. "Really?!"

"Nope!" She said, and soon whacked him back through the door to wherever he resided. He landed on his butt, creating a loud, earth shattering boom. GG glanced through the door and shrugged. "Oh well. Hey I think I've got something!" She then reeled in a young man with long green hair that went in different directions, wearing a black tight fitting two piece.

"Oi, where the hell am I?!" He shouted angrily, glaring around at the place.

"Bitch you killed Ed!" GG shouted, slamming Excaliborg has hard as she could into him. He soon went flying back through the door.

"I was only here two seconds!"

"And that's enough Envy for anyone!"

Envy then made a soft landing on Gluttony's stomach, much to the displeasure of Gluttony. "Well that was convenient."

"For you maybe…."

"What've you got?" GG asked, happy that she had gotten rid of Envy.

"Ooh, I got Fletcher!"Angel happily said, after having successfully reeled in her catch. He was a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, olive green pants with a strap from the top of the pants slung over his right shoulder, and an olive green headband with flaps at the sides.

"H-Hello…" He stuttered, taken off guard at being dragged into such a new place so suddenly.

"Aw, he's so cute!"Angel said, going into happy hug mode again.

"Fletcher?!"Al said, surprised at seeing him again. After all, it's not every day that you have a reunion with the boy who claimed to be you for a good long while for his own purposes.

"Al?! What're you doing here?!"Fletcher asked, also surprised at seeing Al. After all, you don't really imagine meeting up with an ally in a place so random.

"It's a long story…Where's your brother?"

"Hang on a second!"GG said, before reeling in said brother. He was wearing a white shirt with blue pants that had blue suspenders on them. He had blond hair, like his younger brother, only his eyes were brown instead of blue.

"Eh? Where am I?"He asked, looking around the room.

"Russell!"Fletcher said, hugging tightly to his older brother. GG watched the scene in admiration that only a girl could have.

"Aw….Brotherly love…Now why can't you and your older brother be like that?!"GG asked, glaring pointedly at Sasuke.

"Itachi killed the whole entire clan…And made me watch it…_twice_."

"Still doesn't excuse you from having a loving relationship!"

"Idiot…."

"And damn proud of it."

Russell, ignoring the scene taking place somewhere beyond him, bent over and ruffled Fletcher's hair. "Hey Fletcher! Mind telling me where we are?"

"It's a long story…"Was the answer given by Fletcher, Ed, and Al in unison.

"And along the way it has violence, cussing, slight romance, and hentai!"GG said, deciding it was time again for her two cents to be put in.

"Um…When did that last one come in?"Al asked, not remembering anything that could make this adventure go from teen to NC-17.

"Oh you know! Duck Butt led Sakura out of the room during random bits of time that you weren't paying attention or just weren't here."

"How the hell do you know that?!"Sasuke shouted, wondering how in the world she saw that, since she was a very inattentive person.

"Because I know _everything_."

"What's the square root of a thousand?"

"….I don't know that!"

"You just said you knew everything though."

"Okay fine, I don't know everything when it comes to math. But other than that I do!"

"What caused the fall of the Byzantine Empire?"

"…Alright you know what? I know everything when it comes to manga and anime. So ha!"

"Name all the squad captains from Bleach."

"…God damn you to the bloody bowels of hells!"GG shouted, charging straight at him with Excaliborg raised high into the air. Before she could hit him, though, she was held back by Ed and Al. Sasuke smirked at not being hurt by her, causing a rant to explode from her.

"Damn it you know I faded in and out of Bleach during those arcs! Hell, I didn't even pay attention when they were mentioned! And now I have to go back and watch it again because I totally lost place in it! Damn you I say! Damn you to the deepest and darkest pits of hell! I hope Satan and Orochimaru team up down there to give you the worst rape you'll ever get in the afterlife for all fucking eternity! God damn it!"

"Does this happen often?"Al asked, glancing towards Sakura. She then proceeded to pull out earplugs, something that had been blocking the rant from beginning to end.

"I'm sorry, what? I was trying to ignore her and those really help."

"Never mind…."

"GG! I have a question!"Ed shouted, hoping to distract her from her rant towards Sasuke.

"And another thing-Yes what is your question?"She said, looking down towards Ed with innocent less murderous eyes.

"How come I never heard them if they've been going at it during this time?"Ed asked, trying to keep her talking. _"This chick is fucking crazy!"_

"Oh! That's because I made a soundproof room! Just in case they wanted to do something and we all were busy having our own brand of fun."

"Uh…GG? Did you make it a two way soundproof room…or just a one way?"Angel said, casting her gaze nervously outside. Outside the building, there were hordes and hordes of girls swarming the building, some even holding pitchforks in their hands.

"I only made it so that we couldn't hear. Why?"

The door then suddenly burst down to reveal a swarm of girls with many different t-shirts on. Some said 'Sasuke forever!', while others had shirts praising Ed and others.

"There they are!"A random fan shouted, pointing towards the poor unsuspecting boys.

"Get them!"Another fan shouted, causing the whole mob to move towards the group. The boys stared in horror as they were suddenly attacked by girls, who then proceeded to try and rape them.

"Help us!"They shouted, trying to fight back, but to no avail. Angel then began to yank girl after girl off of them, trying to save their lives before they died a horrible death.

"Damn it GG this is why! Now you better freaking help me damn it!"

"Okay," She said, and pulled out Excaliborg. She then proceeded to spin around in a circle, hitting and killing whatever poor unfortunate soul was in her way.

"Shit!"Sasuke shouted, ducking before getting his head cut off.

"What the hell?!"Ed shouted, jumping to the side before being gutted like a fish.

"I am not healing every innocent person you kill!"Sakura shouted while hiding beneath a table out of her reach. Too bad no one else was smart enough to join her; else there would have been less casualties that day.

"Me neither!"Angel shouted from her hiding spot behind Ed.

"Damn it get your own freaking hiding spot!"

"Don't wanna."

GG suddenly stopped spinning, surveying the damage she had done. Blood and guts were everywhere, painting the walls a lovely ruby color with pink décor. "Oops…."

"Oops is an understatement."Sasuke said, brushing off the stray strands of fangirls guts off his shirt.

"Yeah I know," She said, and began to twirl Excaliborg around like a baton. "Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi!"

Suddenly, the fangirls came back to life, eyes wide as plates. "Holy shit!" They shouted, before running out the door faster than the speed of sound and light combined. Al stared in utter bewilderment at what had just occurred.

"Uh…."

"Yeah this happens a lot. But she's just gotten into Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan."Sakura explained, trying to ease the poor boy's overwhelmed mind.

"I see….Was she like this for other…anime of this sort?"

"You've no idea."

"Okay then…"Al said, suddenly wishing he was somewhere far away from GG.

"Well then, what've you got on your line Angel-chan?" GG asked, acting like nothing murderous or bloody had just occurred.

"Well I just have to check it now won't I?" Angel said, walking over to her line and checking it. "Hmm…Looks like I ain't got anything yet. You got something?"

"Yep!" GG said, before finally reeling in the orange clad hero that was sent in so long ago.

"Hey guys!"Naruto said cheerfully, giving them all a wave.

"Naruto? Man, I wanted someone else!"

"So glad you love me…."

"Don't blame me! Blame the fact that this is fun!"

"Can we go now?!"Ed shouted, hoping that since Naruto was caught they could finally leave the mad house.

"You're still here?"

"Yes we're still here!"

"Oh…Sure! Go right on ahead and leave!"GG said, gesturing towards the door they had come through.

"Thank you!"Ed said, stepping through it and soon returning to his world.

"See ya guys! I'm gonna miss you!" Angel said, giving Al, Ed, Fletcher, and Russell last minute hugs.

"We'll miss you too girls…Come visit sometime!"All the guys minus Ed said, having actually enjoyed their company for a bit. It was refreshing, to say the least, though something they wouldn't want to live every day.

"Good bye Al! Good bye Shortie!"GG shouted, waving farewell to them.

"Damn it stop making me feel short!"Ed shouted, struggling to get out of Al and Winry's grasp.

"Not my fault you are!"

"I'll miss you Angel-chan!"Al called back, giving her a final wave.

"Aw, I'll miss you too!"Angel said, running to give him a final hug and kiss. Al smiled and walked through the door with Ed and Winry, Ed still struggling to break free.

"Bye," Fletcher and Russell said together, before heading out the door themselves. GG then quickly closed the door and locked it, returning it back to its original state. Angel then sighed, already beginning to miss them.

"I'm gonna miss them…And GG you pick the door this time....And make sure it's one I know, unless you wanna be fishing on your own."

GG then had to begin scratching her head for an anime, since all her favorites were instantly shot down by the fact that Angel didn't know them that well.

"Damn…How about…."

**

* * *

**

A/N: And done! Damn, that was freaking long! And I really didn't even watch Fullmetal Alchemist….So if I screwed up on character personalities…Yeah, blame the fact that I majorly faded in and out on this one…And that I'm the only one reformatting chapters here…But life moves on! Review review review please! If you do review, you'll get your very own Philosopher's Stone! But please, try not to destroy the world, okay? The last thing I need is a bunch of people coming up to me complaining about how I aided some random person in destroying the world…Because then that would totally ruin my chapter writing time. Until next time, JAA MATA!!


End file.
